


Why Don't I Do It For You?

by markiefilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fame, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markiefilms/pseuds/markiefilms
Summary: A tight smile was given to Donghyuck, as Hendery recalled all the missed calls and messages he hadn’t bothered in opening as he was away. Maybe it was him being subconsciously aware of how the cameras had multiplied on him the last couple of weeks his career being more at risk than ever.Hendery sighed. “Sorry about that Hyuck I-” He was cut off by the boy before he could finish his sentence”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Why Don't I Do It For You?

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy my first fic i actually managed to pump out!! i know it may not be the best writing you've ever read but I did enjoy myself writing this mini story i had stored in my head for quite some time!
> 
> enjoy!!!

Hendery had his fingers around the flute of the champagne glass, finding himself getting lost as he swirled the drink distracting himself from his current surroundings. Hendery glanced around the room letting his eyes linger on the crowded room who had gathered around for the new upcoming band that belongs to the company he signed onto, he didn’t even recognize half of these people standing beside him. 

His attention gravitated towards someone that was placed in the center of an ever growing crowd, watching as people started becoming the music, every move flowing nicely on beat, completely transforming themselves and losing themselves. 

The crowds began disintegrating as the night progressed the center of the once collected group becoming visible to Hendery’s view but coming across a sight he wouldn’t be experiencing ever again.

Donghyuck. 

He couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away from the person he most desired in the world once, there he stands with sweat droplets almost perfectly placed on his forehead, the heating becoming almost overbearing from being in this position for as long as Donghyuck could remember. There’s been a gradual stickiness forming between his skin and the layers of clothing he had chosen to wear this night. 

He looked so ethereal. His sun kissed skin radiation underneath the lights as he glided his hands across the body feeling the music running through his veins wearing a smile that shared the same warmness as the sun at its brightest point of the day. 

At that sight, Hendery finds himself smiling at the sight of the younger boy as he takes a light sip from his glass. A void was slowly unraveling itself from within Hendery, wanting to be able to wrap his arm around Donghyuck to prevent him from stumbling on his own two feet, to feel his hand glide over his own.. Over his body, or just to make those silly faces by wiggling their eyebrows at one another from across the room like they once did behind doors. 

But he knew what he committed, he had no right to wanting this again.

Donghyuck threw back his head with laughter covering his dazzling smile with his hand in the process, the laughter most likely comes from the couple drinks he had and whatever drunken joke the boy next to him had said yelled into his ear in order to make sure he was drowning out the music.

As he was gathering himself from his fit of laughter, his eyes managed to accidentally land on Hendery’s taking a couple of seconds to register who he really was staring at.

He scans the familiar face, soon afterward his hand and smile dropping vanishing faster then they had appeared but instead gained the memories he worked so hard to bury.

*** 

Despite having the urge to tear away from his gaze from the concrete ground, he buried the burning urge by pulling his hoodie closer as if he was trying to bury himself away from the dream world he had most longed for now being replaced with a sense of longing for the possibility of a normal life but instead receiving cameras being thrust at his every move... Something he should have taken account of once starting this romance that swept the two away from reality starting to become reckless without knowing.

Hendery had a sudden rise to fame once he took the role of the main lead in “My First Love” becoming known as the nation's sweetheart everyone fawned over because of his princely looks making it difficult to glance away from the TV screen to his charismatic charms that made everyone's hearts melt. After that, roles were offered like no other to the now beloved actor that took the industry in a storm even to this day his popularity hadn’t seemed to die down the craving to be able to book Hendery was still present among all directions. 

Booking the young boy was like striking gold during the gold rush.

There he stood in the same location for who knows how long getting lost in his own thoughts distracting himself from the nerves he builds up every time he and Donghyuck decide to meet up, wrapping his arms around himself tighter letting his nails dig through his thin hoodie. 

Familiar pretty fingers found their way around him pulling him into an embrace from behind. Hendery smiles, as he looks behind him, locking eyes with the boy he had been aching to see the entire day that dragged on longer then he would have liked. 

Hendery let out a sigh of relief once taking in the boy's face. “You scared the crap out of me you know that?” Hendery huffed out 

A cheeky grin spreads across Donghyuck’s face and hums. “Hmm... I do know, you say this like every time we decide to meet not behind closed doors” He lets his arms linger around him for a couple more seconds before going to stand in front of the ever so slightly taller boy. 

“Okay fair point you have there I won’t lie” Letting out a content smile as he scans Donghyuck’s face taking in every single aspect of him, something he did whenever they did manage to catch the other most days the two had their own schedules that cause them to be completely different cities. 

They smile at each other feeling fully satisfied like this, letting their eyes connect igniting a feeling the two couldn’t possibly describe to anyone else. Donghyuck let his hand caress softly on Hendery’s cheek, moving the piece of hair that’s in Hendery’s eye away, soon feeling a pair of arms wrap around his own waist. 

Something that Donghyuck noted was how the night light transforms Hendery’s beauty giving him a silvery glow around him. 

His pretty boy.

Donghyuck tipped toe slightly to peck the boy’s lips. “It’s been a while since we’ve last seen each other huh?” A little smile appeared on his lips being entranced by Hendery’s, he adored this boy like no other; it was so apparent in the way he let his eyes settle on him. 

A tight smile was given to Donghyuck, as Hendery recalled all the missed calls and messages he hadn’t bothered in opening as he was away. Maybe it was him being subconsciously aware of how the cameras had multiplied on him the last couple of weeks his career being more at risk than ever. 

Hendery sighed. “Sorry about that Hyuck I-” He was cut off by the boy before he could finish his sentence”

Possibly Donghyuck had become more aware, maybe that’s why he felt the need to stop this conversion from continuing any further. 

He shook his head trying to let the uneasiness dissolve from his mind. “Doesn’t matter now hm? We’re here now.. holding each other this is what is most important right now”

A pause of the silence sat between the two.

Hendery nodded in response not wanting to meet his lover's eyes, he just pulled him tighter letting the younger tuck himself away in his neck, closing his eyes as well letting himself get lost in this comfort he would crave on occasion while being away. 

Too consumed in their own little world, the pair hadn’t noticed their great demise had just been lurking around the corner. 

Click, click, click. 

They tore away from each other feeling their whole world drop to their knees. 

Hendery the nation’s sweetheart was in an intimate embrace with his own company’s CEO son will be plastered all over the media tomorrow even within hours depending on how fast publishers are willing to work on invading the couples privacy. 

***

Pure silence was left of the swift relationship Hendery and Donghyuck shared for the last 6 months. 

At some point during the chaos after those photos were spread on the internet for the world to see, Hendery had made his choice once stepping foot in this direction he knew there was no going back to once how things were and he was fully aware of this. Was it possible that what he felt for Donghyuck wasn’t as important as he once thought? Why throw him aside easier for the sake of his career easier than expected? Were cutting all possible connections supposed to be that effortless? 

For the upcoming weeks, he had seen comments of all sorts about the pictures though the company brushed them off not wanting to stir any more rumors that surfaced right after. Skimming over the comments that bashed Donghyuck, calling him every sort of name and this was coming from Hendery’s own fans but ultimately deciding not to own up to his own fandom and let the hate weigh down the boy that felt like his whole world.

Despite Hendery carrying on in his own life, he left Donghyuck stranded in the dust with everything collapsing on top of him. 

Donghyuck had been betrayed by the person he had least expected, the one he had confided in with his inner thoughts, the one he had given his most and only that, now being preyed on by millions of eyes. Was he not enough? Why is Hendery letting him be throwing into the middle what felt like rocks being thrown at him? Why was he so ready to say those 3 words that night to the boy that is letting him be ripped to complete shreds? 

Did nothing mean as much as Donghyuck had once thought it did? 

He gave him his first everything. 

***

As the music changed, it caused Donghyuck to look away from the boy that now meant nothing to him now leaning against the wall investing himself into the conversation his friends had started without him, trying to connect any dots to fill himself in. 

But what they didn’t know a year ago was that their dream life together was just that.


End file.
